Heeling Spirit
by cakeiton
Summary: Kagome runs into an uncommon pack of dogs with a frighteningly familiar alpha.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Written for Kirai's "Dog Lover's Challenge" at . Go check it out.

…

Kagome pushed her hands under the back of the starched collar of her white lab coat and rubbed her neck with fruitless earnest. Fridays were always her longest days. It was a small clinic, but busy, and clients typically tried to rush their pets' care right before she closed for the weekend. Her strong, little fingers abandoned the tight muscles of her neck and she rolled her shoulders back. _One more slide to go,_ she thought to herself, _Then a bath. With bubbles. And wine_. A new goal in mind, Kagome interest renewed and she pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose, settling in to focus on the last sample to test for the day.

The night was cool as she locked up and started the short walk to her car. It had been a busy day, but a fulfilling one, and she smiled to herself. It was a life vastly different than the one she had as a teenager, but she felt content and useful all the same. Well, one thing was common between the two; her maternal and healing spirit was still in high use. Because of the Shikon no Tama quest, she became used to bandaging up wounds and caring for the sick-hearted. However, it was exactly that experience that set her on her current line of work. She had grown more accustomed to working with animals, even if they were youkai.

It seemed like a lifetime ago and not only because of the time-travel and odd circumstances. Almost fifteen years had passed since the Shikon was wished away and she had to allow Inuyasha to say her good-byes for her. There were years where she was severely depressed, but she had gotten over it. The family of the Feudal Era was well remembered, yet no longer mourned, and Kagome was happily doing what they would have wanted her to; Have a life.

It was on that thought when her mobile began to chirp at her and she groaned ironically. Okay, she had a life, but she wanted to be a hermit after a long day's work. A quick glance at the flat screen made her groan louder and she unlocked her car before answering.

"Hey, Kimiko. How are you?"

The normally bright voice of her old college roommate was raised an octave, signaling she was calling in a favor. "Hi, Kagome. How was your week?"

She grinned as her seatbelt clicked into place. "About to be longer, I'm assuming."

Kimiko's nervous chuckle faded from the earpiece slightly. "You are too smart for me."

"I just know you." The engine turned over. "What's up?"

"Well…" Another octave higher. Kagome's brow rose with it. "I was scouting this property by the docks in the warehouse district. You know, where that fire was about six years back?"

"Sure," the tired veterinarian agreed to hurry the conversation along. Her friend was pre-law when they shared an apartment before she went to the States for her degree. There was barely a free moment where the woman wasn't researching some sort of work pursuit.

"I came across this one building, and…" There was another pause and it successfully grasped Kagome's curiosity. "I can't really explain it. Kagome, you have to come see this. I have never seen dogs act this way."

Kagome blinked. And then blinked again.

"Hello?" Kimiko asked. "Are you still there?"

"You want me to drive all the way out there for dogs?"

The lawyer laughed. "It isn't as trite as it sounds. Honestly, I didn't know who else to call, and I know your stance on Animal Control."

She sighed, giving in, and knew she would have once she answered the phone. "Which building is it?"

Excited, but with weariness edging her tone, Kimiko relayed the directions and clicked off her end of the line. Kagome took one more moment to rub the bridge of her nose where the glasses dug in before heading out to see what could be so interesting about a pack of dogs.

Finally, she pulled up to the address she was given and was surprised to see the rusty jeep that belonged to Kimiko's husband, Nathan. They had met when she studied abroad, were each other's antithesis, and made one another deliriously happy. He was a professor of metaphysics back in his home country; an area of study the lawyer always teased was a pseudo-science. Kagome would have agreed if she had not witnessed such unusual things in the past herself. Honestly, it was probably a subject that no longer held value in the present time, but the 'hippie', as Kimiko had explained, saw the world in a way that seemed almost magical.

She got out of the car to greet the mismatched couple. Her friend's long hair was tamed in a high bun with escaped tendrils framing her face. Apparently, she was at the end of a demanding Friday as well. She was shorter than Kagome, but not by much, and slender in a way the ex-miko had lost once she reached college. They had always appraised the other, commenting how Kagome had wished she had Kimiko's narrow thighs, or, in reverse, how the petite girl dreamed of having a curvier figure. Her voice was light, but her eyes were sharp, and there wasn't a game in existence that Kimiko could not beat Kagome at. Nathan, however, was tall, past six feet high, and had the broad shoulders most Japanese girls associated with American boys. His smile was crooked, his gaze always shined, and he would lose his train of thought constantly. It was in such stark contrast from her serious, but happy, friend that Kagome could understand how they fascinated each other.

"Hi Nathan. Kimiko. What is the problem?"

The smaller woman looked to her husband, who shrugged to stare back at the building's entrance, and she began to explain. "I am sorry to drag you out here, but I did not know who else to call."

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "It is not trouble. I am happy to help in any way I can."

"That is the thing, now I don't know if you can."

She was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I just," Kimiko began to fiddle with the hem of her jacket and Nathan instinctually rested his hand on hers to settle the nervous motion. "I don't think it's safe."

All three now looked to the door. "What happened?"

"Another dog showed up," Nathan explained, though it did not answer her question. He smiled with a private joke he had with himself as he elaborated. "A **_big_** one."

Dejected, Kimiko sighed. "We might have to call Animal Control after all."

Kagome's hackles rose. "No, let me check it out first. I don't want any animal in crowded cages with no hope of finding a good home if I can help it."

"But…"

"Do you really think this dog is that dangerous?" she interrupted, zipping her jacket completely.

Nathan chuckled. "The dog is interesting, for sure," he said cryptically.

Kimiko elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "It's not funny."

"I never said it was."

She frowned back at him and the third wheel huffed. "Kagome," her friend tried to explain, "he looks rather mean and, for lack of a better word, commanding."

Her brow furrowed in response. "So, he is like an alpha?"

"Do domesticated dogs even have alphas?" she questioned back unsurely.

"Sure," Kagome reasoned, but bit her lip in an unconfident gesture. "Although, usually not in the wild like this." She took one more deep breath to steel her nerves and began to walk towards the door. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

Kimiko wanted to argue, but Nathan placed his large hand on the small of her back and started to guide her, smiling warmly to give his normally steadfast wife assurance.

It was dark inside the large warehouse, but that was to be expected. In a very stereotypical fashion, puddles littered the smooth concrete floors and moonlight filtered through the incomplete roof where the fires had ravaged years ago. It was amazing to Kagome that she could still smell the soot and ash, like this whole area would forever be imprinted with it. There was shuffling ahead of her and she tried to blink to adjust to the small light. She only jumped slightly when there was a small tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Nathan and, thankfully, a large flashlight held out to her. She nodded in thanks, turned back towards the small noises, and flipped the switch.

Dogs. Everywhere, there were dogs. It was probably not as bad as first sight had made it seem, only fifteen or twenty maybe, but never had Kagome heard or come across so many, of so many different breeds, that acted together in a pack. Some were big, most small, and they all yipped and barked in her direction.

"What the hell?" she voiced.

"See what I mean?" Kimiko countered, but her voice was small. Glancing back, she could see the other woman staring hard into the corners of the room, desperately searching for something.

"What is it?" she asked, and had to raise her voice to be heard over the cacophony.

"I don't see the big one."

Kagome's attention went back to the group of gangly mutts. "What does he look like?"

The humans felt their bodies shake before they could hear the deep rumble that silenced the agitated canine mob. Out from the middle rose a massive, white, majestic dog with his teeth bared and growl mounting. The onlookers stilled and Kagome gasped. When the alpha began to stalk in their direction, Kimiko turned to move, but Nathan held tight to her shoulders.

"Don't run," Kagome instructed with shaky resolution. That was exactly what she had wanted to do.

The inu slowly approached them. The hair on his back stood on edge and, even under the great quantities of his snowy fur, she could tell the muscles that coiled and stretched were enough to do the damage his warning bark promised. He was only a few feet from them when Kagome caught the dangerous glint in his eyes and, instinctually, her spiritual powers instantly peaked.

They were gold. The dog's eyes were a shade of amber that had not been seen for centuries. Even though she had never forgotten them, the intensity of his stare was lost in the time that separated the two until now.

She felt her body warm with the coating of the pure reiki she had not accessed in years, knowing her friends could not see it anyways, and could not stop herself from staring into the beast's golden glower. Rule number one when confronting a vicious dog was to avoid looking him in the eyes, but Kagome could not break away as memories of his prowess assaulted her.

She had not even realized the dog had stopped growling to sit in front of them calmly before Nathan spoke with a jumpy laugh in his tone. "Wow, Kagome, I think he likes you."

"No, I don't think he likes me…" It was her turn to be enigmatic. _He never did really like me_. She set aside the flashlight and knelt down to the white alpha, keeping his eyes locked with hers the entire time. As she reached out her hand and he sniffed it cautiously, Kagome saw intelligence and pride, but not much else. He was a smart, imposing dog, but still just a dog. Any sense of his once powerful youki was gone. There was no seal and no barrier, just the absence of the demonic aura he once controlled.

Still, he reacted to her with familiarity and licked her reiki-encased fingers.

Kagome sighed, saddened, and finished her thought. "I think he _knows_ me."

_Sesshoumaru…_

…

A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing. :]


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

A/N: Unbeta'd, so I apologize if there are mistakes.

…

The massive white dog studied Kagome speculatively as the glowing reiki faded from her tentative petting until a small, black nose popped out from underneath the curtain of ivory fur at his chest. A dark puppy revealed herself out of the protective shelter of Sesshoumaru's structure, but cowered back when the grinning vet attempted to reach for her.

Kagome quickly pulled back as the thunderous growl reverberated in the air. Once again, she fought the urge to run and the previously latent powers sparkled in her discomfort. The inu sniffed the air, ceasing his hostility as the fresh wave of spiritual energy wafted in the short distance between them. Though she could not detect any youki in Sesshoumaru, the dog clearly could sense her, and he calmed as the miko's resuming touches became bolder. The soft fur that billowed over his form glided smoothly through her caresses and he rumbled low in his throat once she gently scratched behind his ear. If it wasn't for the golden eyes, she would have second-guessed his identity. The pack of mismatched pups watched as their alpha approved of their new company and a flurry of furry tails wagged. Even the tiny black pup panted happily.

"Kagome," Nathan teased cautiously. "You're a natural Doolittle."

Her petting ceased and she looked over her shoulder in confusion. "I'm a what?"

He sighed and gently rested his hand on his recovering wife. "Cultural differences, nevermind."

A cold nose nudged Kagome's hand, effectively directing her attention back to the canine that sat at eye level with herself, before Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side in a way that reminded her of Inuyasha. She kept her eyes on his, but addressed the humans behind her. "We have to get these guys back to my office. Are you two up for a long night?"

Kimiko groaned half-heartedly and her husband chuckled. "Only if I can make a beer run."

"Get dinner while you're out," Kagome requested as she stroked the fallen taiyoukai comfortingly again. "We have to travel to my clinic. Will that be okay?"

A nervous, feminine laugh finally broke from her long-time friend. "You talk to him like he can understand you." The dog let loose a loud bark, followed by a choir of answering yelps from the others, and the vet already felt the tension pulse at her temple. "Whoa… did he just answer you?"

"Eh heh," she waved off the odd incident off dismissively to her two intrigued and confused friends. "Dogs are just very perceptive, that's all."

Nathan smiled, enjoying another private joke with himself, while his partner looked at the dog tensely. When he snorted dismissively back, she could not hold back the startled, "Meep!" that escaped her lips.

.

It took some serious canine convincing, but most of the pack were now loaded between the three vehicles. Kimiko gently closed her passenger door and sighed before addressing Kagome. "Are you sure you want to take him, Kagome?" She nodded her head in Sesshoumaru's direction. "All by yourself?"

"He'll be fine," she reassured while clapping her hands on her thighs to beckon the last of the pack into her car. Excitedly, the small, black pup began to race her way and her trained eye noticed the limp in her stride. The mutt only got a few paces before Sesshoumaru grabbed the scruff of her neck with his daunting jaws and carried her the rest of the way. "Plus, I have this little girl with me, too."

Kagome could see the stress in her friend's eyes, but continued to smile. "I'll meet you guys back at the clinic. Don't let your husband forget; I expect sukiyaki waiting. A bunch of it." She fully opened the front door for the huge dog to jump in. His form filled the empty space almost entirely and tucked the puppy under his chest once again before sitting regally in wait. Waving goodbye to the other woman, she grabbed the passenger seatbelt out of habit and halted once she caught his stare. Kagome knew she should secure him in, but the act felt as if she was leashing the great demon. Moving slowly, the nylon strap crossed over the large expanse of his chest and the buckle clicked in without protest from her odd companion. He budged somewhat for comfort, but his manner seemed more well-trained than personified. It could have been his lordly control reflecting through his current state, but witnessing the youkai in such a simplistic manner was quickly dispelling the notion. It was just possible that Sesshoumaru had fully become just a canine between the centuries that separated their last meeting.

The night became brighter the closer she drove towards the inner city. Tall buildings and artificial lights began to hide the starry skies that Kagome remembered fondly from her past travels. Like so many of her skills acquired in the Feudal Era, navigating by the stars was one that held very little significance in her own era. Until tonight, even her spiritual energy was superfluous. Kagome led a meaningful life, one of purpose and happiness, but it was one she had built all on her own. She was not the hero miko or jewel protector or any other title thrown upon her by fate. There was once a time she believed she would never get used to a quieter life, but mostly the woman was content.

That did not mean meeting Sesshoumaru tonight wasn't exciting and scaring the hell out of her.

"So," she started conversing and only felt slightly foolish for talking to animals. In private, she did it way more than she would have been comfortable admitting. "Is everybody okay back there?"

Five cramped dogs shifted together through every turn and bump, effectively ignoring their chauffeur while staring out the tinted windows. She grinned and glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru. "How about you, are you doing okay?" Her voice became softer and the canine did look her way. She searched a few moments for a sign that the demon was still there somewhere, but the vacant expression in his gaze disquieted her. Vaguely disheartened, the vet pressed the button to roll down Sesshoumaru's window. He immediately stuck his large head out and she giggled to herself. It might not be flying like the way he used to, but he was enjoying it all the same. Knowingly, she took the lengthy route back so he could sail through the air just a little longer. Who knew when was the last time he was able to.

Barks and yips created a deafening din as the pack was unloaded and organized for Kagome's inspection. Nathan and Kimiko quickly made themselves useful by commanding the grooming room with a promise from their veterinarian friend that she would take care of the dry cleaning bill. Biting her lip, Kagome entertained a small notion that if Sesshoumaru had survived in this form, then perhaps others could have as well, and feared Myoga might be attached to one of the pack. Severely doubting it, and pretty sure Kimiko would make quite the fuss if any flea they washed away was wearing a green sweater, she hid herself in an examination room and began to check each and every dog.

She started with the largest dogs while she still had the energy to deal with their powerful fidgeting. Sesshoumaru stood in the room, guarding each procedure, and sniffed over every pup before he allowed Kagome to hand them to the other humans. The inuyoukai's scrutiny was a hindrance to her attentions and any hope of doing her job in a timely manner.

Checking the ears of a collie-mix male, she looked under a lowered brow to Sesshoumaru and allowed her frustration to finally seep out. "Do you have to keep staring?" She wanted to be accommodating, truly, but she had grown accustomed to dealing with normal dogs; not the alpha-status, power seeking, holy-than-thou and stubborn-as-shit inus that once distracted her from a normal teenage girl's life.

Sesshoumaru sneezed and leveled his glare at her again. "You know," Kagome crooked her jaw. "After about fifteen of these I think you would know I'm not going to hurt any of them."

He yawned and did not acknowledge her sarcasm in any way she could detect. The vet sighed dejectedly and grumbled, "Good luck getting a treat from me later."

The pack was all in good health, pretty decently feed, and, other than the fleas, relatively clean of illnesses and skin problems. She scanned each one for microchips and had actually found a few, but every owner was either listed as deceased or their phone numbers were out-of-date.

"Were you taking care of all these guys?"

Sesshoumaru continued to sit silently.

She persisted through the one-sided conversation, "If it means anything, you did a good job."

There was still no reaction and the woman tried not to feel ignored.

Finally, she was down to the last two. Kneeling down, Kagome gestured towards the smallest sleeping under the alpha's chest. "She is next."

Her hand slowly inched closer and he made no move to stop her, even when Kagome rustled her small head to rudely awaken the drowsy dog. She lifted the tiny girl to the table and began her normal examination. It did not take long, however, to find the source of her limp.

"I have to reset her leg and give her antibiotics," Kagome said more to herself. Her attention went to the stiff, protective dog perceptively. This was not going to go over well. Reiki flashed across her skin and he straightened, wise to the fact that he was about to be made severely unhappy.

Her initial impulse was to restrain him outside, but the idea of humiliating him to that point wrung her heart. He might no longer be mighty, but he was still Sesshoumaru, and she had taken him down enough pegs in his life.

So, instead, she beckoned him over. "Come here. This is going to hurt her, but it will help her."

His large claws clicked noisily against the laminate flooring until his imposing form stood dangerously close to Kagome. She attempted to gulp down her apprehension and prayed he could understand her. Pointing at the fractured area, she tried to explain herself. "If I don't fix this, she will never walk straight again. It is going to hurt her, do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed at the inflamed area and the puppy whined. His attentions gave her time to quickly collect the casting equipment, plus the antibiotics and morphine. She inhaled to calm her fear before holding up the sealed needle for Sesshoumaru's inspection.

"Do you see what I am going to have to do?"

His bulking muscles coiled and her breaths quickened. It was a stupid idea, but she had no idea how else to explain, so she uncapped the empty, thin needle and pushed it into the fleshy part of her bicep before she could second-guess herself.

His hackles rose smelling the faint tint of her blood and, not wanting to lie, she did not hold back the pained expression on her face. She disposed of the needle quickly and, after wiping the pinprick with a cotton ball, held up another directed at his most protected charge.

Expectantly, he growled. What was startling, however, was that he took a few steps back. Kagome was confused if this meant he comprehended her treatments, or if he was scared of getting a shot himself, but she pressed forward. She cautiously filled the syringe with the necessary pain killer, pinched the fleshy part behind the scared puppy's neck, and, keeping one eye on Sesshoumaru, drove the pointy object into the thin skin.

Kagome let out a relieved breath when the pup did not even shudder. Sesshoumaru remained back, one fang barred and golden eyes watchful as she continued her ministrations with more ease. Thankfully, the young mutt was more resilient than she expected and took the second injection then sheering clippers to her leg with the same slightly affronted grace. Her hands went to the hairless, broken limb and she tensed her grip. With a small crunch, quickly followed by an extremely loud cry from her patient, the bone aligned.

The next scream came from a startled Kagome, but it was cut off as the air was forced from her lungs. Cotton balls and pet treats littered the ground when Sesshoumaru pounced and pinned her. The sharp claws donning his heavy paws pressed her shoulders harshly against the cold wall. His gleaming teeth barely held back his contemptive growl that ghosted warmly across her face. Kagome lifted her hands to shove him off her, by instinct, and she didn't notice that she was engulfed in pink, spiritual flames until his growl darkened. Fearfully, she stilled.

The barks emitting from the outside kennels grew louder, nearly cancelling out Kimiko's calls from the grooming room. "Kagome!? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she shouted back, wincing when her voice cracked. The unessential miko and former taiyoukai stared into each other, panicked and reproachful respectively, until a whimper broke through the conflict. They both turned to the languid dog on the table wagging her small, stunted tail.

Sesshoumaru pushed off Kagome, who groaned at the weight, and scented over the smallest of his pack. After a few moments rattled by the barking from the rest, the inu appeared satisfied and glared towards the healer. Obstinate, she glared back and rubbed her sore shoulders. "It has been a long time since you haven't trusted me, Sesshoumaru,"

The dog snorted and a sputtering spark of youki edged at her senses. Her aura reached out for it, but it was gone as soon as it was there. The miko stared at him wide-eyed, only seeing the dog that he became looking back. She sighed. The sensation was almost certainly more out of hope than progress, and she resigned herself to ease her imagination.

She trudged back over to the droopy puppy and began to cast her leg. While the tension between her and Sesshoumaru was broken, the headache throbbing at her temples increased as the dogs continued to voice their aggravation. It was only worsened by the repetitive chanting of her two friends unsuccessfully trying to calm them down.

The final wrappings were just being put in place when she sarcastically shifted her weary look his way. "I don't suppose you can tell them to keep it down, can you, Sesshoumaru? "

The white dog's head tilted to the side once again and she rolled her eyes, figuring it was too much to wish for. Then, suddenly, he let loose a loud, clipped bark and the darkened halls of her small clinic silenced.

Kagome smiled. He had understood her. More importantly, he was listening to what she had to say. Maybe he was more sentient than she had originally believed.

Embracing the bandaged black dog, her eyes alit with new optimism. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

His tail barely waved when another faded flicker of his aura died before she could notice it.

…

A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing :]

I am pleasantly surprised at the attention this story has received so far. Thank you, truly, for the favs and reviews. You guys are the best.

Madison, here is an update, so I will keep my eyes open for some Red Lotus after this next week. :]

Shout out to fellow SessKag and KakaSaku lover 1CarinoInu for finishing a fic this last week. Sooo jealous of that accomplishment lol.

And, to KuranKumiko, who is generally amazing for all her support. :] I hope you keep liking these stories.


End file.
